Midnight Negitoro!
by teamJNPR
Summary: It's new year's eve, and Miku and Luka are at a dance party. Things get heated very quickly! A small PWP. Negitoro. Rated M for a reason! Happy new year :)


**AN:** **This is the obligatory New Year's oneshot! I haven't really written a good ol' PWP before, so this is considered practice in the grand scheme of things, so if it's not any good, I'm sorry! I have to say, I was a little bit embarrassed writing this, and I didn't know quite where to start, so if it seems a little rushed, that's the reason why, lol.**

 **But anyway, here's some negitoro funsies :)**

* * *

Miku bit her lip in frustration as she watched her workmates dance. The New Year's party was as cheesy as ever, yet she was still forced to show her face and act the cute idol. At least this year she wasn't driving – that job had been relegated to Gumi, who was looking distinctly unimpressed in the corner, sipping on a lemonade. In any case, she could get as wasted as she liked. Poor Gakupo was already halfway there, wobbling around on the dancefloor after only a couple of drinks.

At the bar she was greeted with the other reason she wasn't enjoyed this little soirée - Luka Megurine. They had recently been made to record a song together. _It'll be a huge hit!_ Her manager had said this only a few weeks before, and Miku could see why. The song was called Magnet, and it was the closest her company could portray an older image without spoiling Miku's innocent persona.

 _Innocent, my ass,_ Miku had thought to herself. It was awkward just being around the woman, that song had been so breathy and full of emotion. It was hard just looking in her direction without blushing.

So she had been avoiding her. So what? It wasn't as though anything had changed that deeply between the two of them. Miku still looked up to Luka.

Oh god, she was coming over. Cocktail in hand, Luka sure made a sight this evening. As usual, she was wearing designer, though she seemed to have picked a dress that accented all her curves beautifully instead of the long, flowing dresses she usually wore.

'Having fun?' Luka asked. The question was innocent enough, but her voice made it sound as though she was insinuating something entirely different.

'What do you think?' Miku snapped back. Whoops. She hadn't meant for that to be so biting, but thankfully, Luka laughed. She could listen to that laugh all day.

 _Stop it,_ Miku told herself firmly, but her voice was ringing in her head.

'Well, at least the others seem to be having fun,' Luka said, motioning to the dancefloor. Kaito and Gakupo seemed to have forgotten anyone else were there, and were busy half dancing, half grinding on each other to the music. 'I always thought they'd get together,' Luka finished with another little laugh.

'Y'know, the twins've got a pool going on,' Miku said, not liking where her mouth was going.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, they have a bet to see who'll get together by the end of the year.'

'That seems interesting,' Luka said, taking a sip of her cocktail. 'Have you bet on anyone?'

'Nah, it's stupid,' Miku said. She didn't mention that Gumi had totally bet on her and Luka getting together, not at all.

Miku turned to make her order at the bar, and she could feel Luka's eyes on her back.

It wasn't as though there was anything strange about having an attraction to Luka – one look and everyone knew she was drop dead gorgeous. She could've just as easily been a model rather than a singer. It certainly would've helped the situation right now if that were the case. Luka would've been distant, untouchable, but as a singer she was right here in Miku's path, blocking the way forwards. She had known the woman for quite some time, ever since she had come into the industry, in fact. Luka had been her mentor, her confidant, and that stupid song had messed up all her thoughts in her head.

'I might go and dance,' Luka said, putting a hand on Miku's shoulder before swaying over to the dancefloor. Miku was sure her eyes lingered on her for a little longer than necessary. Maybe she was just over-thinking things. Her hand was warm, and Miku could feel it long after she had let go.

She was reading too much into this. But as she watched Luka step on to the dance floor and saw as all eyes landed on her, she knew that she wasn't. A pang of jealousy hitched up in her throat as she saw Yuuma disentangle himself from the crowd and join Luka, their arms entwining around the other seamlessly. The music pumped louder in her ears and, without thinking, she stalked up to the dancefloor, leaving her drink behind.

When she tapped the older woman on her shoulder, saw her lean her head back to gaze at Miku with half lidded eyes and a slight smirk, she knew.

Luka pulled herself away from Yuuma and brought her arms around Miku.

The song changed, fading into a slower number, and time seemed to sink down into a crawl. Miku brought her hands down to Luka's waist, and she reciprocated, moving closer to the younger girl.

God, she couldn't even blame the alcohol.

By this point, they were far too close to one another, and Miku was dangerously close to pillowing her face in Luka's chest. She felt a blush heat up her face at the thought. Luka, however, didn't seem to mind, and as they lazily circled around the room, Miku could see nothing but the pink-haired woman, could feel the heat rise in her own chest.

The song changed once more – had it gone that quickly already? And then Miku cursed, because obviously _everyone_ could see them, just what they were doing. Of course, it had to be _that_ song.

Luka's hands were intertwined with hers, and Miku couldn't even believe that she could be pulled closer to the woman, but Luka achieved it anyway. Locked in an embrace, they simply swayed, enraptured in the other's presence as the sultry lyrics washed over them.

Luka began to whisper the lyrics in her ear, and it would've been cheesy had it been anyone else but her. Miku was undone, breathing heavily as Luka's lips were so close to her ear but felt so far away. Luka's hands were stroking soft lines down Miku's back, and the world around her disintegrated. She didn't care who saw, not anymore, and she pulled away from Luka just enough so that they could face each other.

Their noses were almost touching, and Miku could see that Luka's eyes were in that same half-lidded smile. Her pupils were blown wide, and Miku could feel that same sense of desire coursing up through her body. The song had faded away now, the crowd gone quiet, and all she could see, hear, feel, was Luka.

Luka was the first to move, bringing her head down so she could meet Miku's lips, which were slightly parted, begging for her to just hurry up and do it.

It was soft, chaste, and everything Miku had wanted and more. Luka's perfume tangled with her senses, and she could tell that the rich, spicy scent was as expensive as the dress she was wearing.

Miku deepened the kiss – she tasted divine, a mixture of strawberries from the cocktail she'd been drinking – and her hands clutched at Luka's waist, aching to just wander up and up, but she couldn't, not here.

Luka pulled away, staring deep into Miku's eyes before dragging her gaze away as she turned her attentions to her jawline, planting soft, feathery kisses from behind her ear to her chin.

'It's almost midnight,' Luka breathed into Miku's neck, and in her fogged mind she couldn't bring herself to understand what Luka meant. 'Let's see if we can't help someone win that bet.'

* * *

The broom closet was not exactly the romantic setting Miku had had in mind when thinking about Luka, but with what she was feeling now, it didn't matter anymore.

Luka pushed her up against the wall, bodies flush together, and pinned Miku's hands together above her head with one hand. She went in for the kill, sucking at Miku's neck, her jaw, behind her ear. Miku moaned and writhed beneath her kisses, but didn't do anything to stop them. She hooked a leg between Luka's, grinding against her as all embarrassment left her and lust took over. They moaned in unison, and Luka took the chance to deftly unbutton Miku's shirt, revealing the rather racy bra underneath.

'Were you expecting someone?' Luka asked, voice thick.

'Only you,' Miku said, and Luka grinned at the cheesy remark. Miku felt a blush creep up her features, but that was soon forgotten as Luka granted her another deep, languid kiss, her hands reaching down towards Miku's chest.

Miku arched her back, leaning into the woman's caresses with a breathy sigh, and Luka reached behind her to unhook her bra.

Immediately Luka kisses fanned down to her chest, and Miku fell apart, breathing ragged breaths. She could feel a ball of heat building up down below, a spark of desire igniting her chest, and she would do anything, absolutely anything to make it stop.

'Luka, I-' She cut herself off with a moan as Luka trailed kisses down her stomach. She was close, so close, and yet so far away from what she wanted, what she needed. Instead, Miku willed herself to gain enough control back so she could free her hands. As soon as she'd pulled them free, she went to work on Luka's dress, tugging it up and over the woman's head. She came out dishevelled, her hair all a mess, and Miku wanted to see that state of the usually impeccable woman forever.

Miku's eyes fell to the curve of her breasts, that impossibly tiny waist, the lacy underwear. She wanted to drink in that image forever, but Luka wasn't going to let her.

Her hands yanked at Miku's skirt, and then her fingers were stroking in just the right place.

Miku moaned, too loudly, but she didn't care anymore, because she was seeing stars, feeling fire. She panted as Luka's fingers worked through her underwear, her senses all heightened. It was like her whole body was electrified, but all she needed was Luka, and it was right there-

Luka pulled away, a soft smirk on her face. Miku let out a whine, hands pulling Luka back towards her, unhooking the woman's bra with a little difficulty.

'You have to earn – oh!' Luka gasped as Miku's fingers found a nipple, playing with it until it became hard and pronounced. Her other hand cupped Luka's ass, kneading it just gently enough to get away with it.

It was her turn to be aggressive now, and there was no way she was going to let that chance slip by. She kissed a trail down Luka's stomach, but she didn't stop there, one hand tugging at Luka's underwear, and then Luka's knees almost buckled as Miku's tongue left fire in its wake.

They sank to the floor, Luka's moans becoming progressively louder. This was the first time Miku had done anything like this to a woman, but she seemed to be doing something right, from the sound of things.

If Miku could hold this moment forever, she would. She paused her ministrations for a second, and Luka lifted up her head with a small intake of breath, a frown creasing her features.

'What?' she breathed, hands reaching up to clasp Miku's.

'Promise me,' Miku said, 'promise me we'll be together after this.'

The frown disappeared, and a soft smile graced Luka's features.

'I promise.'

Miku grinned, and then went back to finding just the right spot, her fingers sliding inside the older woman with ease. Luka moaned again, and her hips arched into the contact, and Miku felt on top of the world, like she could do anything she wanted, except she was doing exactly that.

Luka's legs tightened around Miku as she finally came with a gasp, and she tipped her head back, panting.

She was still in that same position when Miku finally lifted her head up, and it was wonderful.

'Have I earned it now?' Miku asked, and Luka laughed breathlessly.

'Yes.'


End file.
